True FateDxD night
by TraceonN7backflip
Summary: Gilgamesh pulls Emiya Shirou into an unknown new world. Hopefully he will find a way back home and his school life in Kuoh will not be full of surprises. (Sorry about my old one.) On Hiatus. Cause Alot of dead people in my life already.
1. Going to a strange, new world

**Shirou POV**

'Damn it! I ran out of mana and he's still alive! Damn it.'

The dying king of heroes was in front of me. He was fatally injured but he was alive enough to kill me and other people nearby. 'People like Tohsaka'. I thought as I was crouching on the floor, unable to do anything.

"Heh. Running out of mana is a pathetic way to die. Die with that satisfaction, Faker!" Gilgamesh said as he summoned one sword to shoot at me.

Then out of nowhere a black hole appeared in his arm, sucking him in. "What?! Swallowing me accomplishes nothing! Wait!"

The black hole consumed him whole.

"A hole left by the grail?" I thought out loud. It should have been impossible. As I came back here I noticed the grail was gone so that should have meant that all of it's power as well.

As I was thinking, the chain used to hold Berserker, Enkidu was holding me. It pulled me towards the hole and at the end of it Gilgamesh was there, pulling himself out.

"That malformed abomination! Does it not know that a fellow servant can't be made as it's core?!" He said as he was coming out.

"Damn! You're taking me with you!" I said as I struggled to get the chain out of my hand and at the same time pushing my legs away from the hole.

"Fool! I haven't had the least intention of dying! So stay where you are at least until I get out! Ruffian!" He said as he was slowly coming out. Why are his insults so boring, stupid, and lame?

I moved back and said "As if! I'll tear off my own arm! If that's what it takes to kill you!" As I pulled my arm hard.

He then screamed "Fine! Then I will take you with me! So you die with me, mongrel!." As he pulled even harder.

Then another portal came from his side. It then summoned another one of the chains. This aimed at my leg.

I slipped and then the king of heroes pulled me in to this abomination of hell. And my vision went from black.

Then I heard Tohsaka scream my name.

I woke up in a church. There I saw a woman with black wings, a boy with a gauntlet, and a dead girl.

Where am I? I thought as I was getting up. The woman with black wings saw mw and screamed "A witness!"

I had no idea what she meant by a witness but she summoned a spear that's slightly familiar to Gaé Bolg but was white and didn't have any design.

The boy turned and noticed me. He was probably my age. Maybe a year younger.

Then she threw the spear at me.

"Trace on!" As my two Chinese blades came out and sliced the spear in two. I had no idea how I got mana but I didn't give a fuck.

I ran forward to the woman. She then threw another spear at me which I simply dodged. She summoned another which grazed my left arm. I could ignore the pain because it was just a scratch.

As she was about to summon another spear but I threw my blades at her. She dodged one but the other chopped her right arm off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" She screamed in pain and anger. She stared at me and said "You don't have a weapon now." And summoned another spear.

Before I could trace again the boy grabbed the woman with his bare hand then punched her in the face with the gauntlet, sending her flying sky high.

She landed on the floor and was now more than injured.

Then two girls came from the entrance, a blonde boy and a small girl came out of a trap door. I felt an incredible surge of power coming from the redhead. I was able to trace the sword of the blonde boy and add it to Unlimited Blade Works.

The boy with the gauntlet looked at me and asked "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His gauntlet then disappeared.

I stared at the blonde boy with a sword. Seeing I'm out numbered and that I don't know their full potential I surrendered and said "My name is Shirou Emiya. And I am supposed to be dead."

 **Issei POV**

As much as I want to thank him for saving me, he just came out of the nowhere. Literally.

Then I remembered Asia. "Asia!" I screamed as I ran towards her now dying body. She stared at me and smiled.

"Thank you for being my friend Issei. I wanted to spend time with you mo-" Asia couldn't complete her sentence. I searched her chest for a heartbeat. There was no beat at all.

I lay her dead body. Then I cried in front of Buchou, the peerage, and a stranger named Emiya Shirou.

The redhead Emiya walked to me. As he was about to say something Kina raised his sword at him, shaking his head.

Shirou then walked back and whispered something. Though I couldn't hear him I could make his lip movement. "I know how it feels to be unable to save a life"

Buchou ordered Akeno to restrain him for now and to take him back to the club house. He went willingly as for now.

After that she dealt with Raynare. She killed her. Before she died she tried to manipulate me to help her again. I simply looked away. Buchou summoned a magic circle that made a bright light that had enveloped her. Fitting way for a bitch like her to die. At least now I can he at peace. But Asia's still dead.

Then buchou walked up to me and said "I can make her part of my peerage. It will bring her back to life." I then smiled and said "Yes. Please do."

Then she created a magic circle around Asia. After chanting a few words that I couldn't hear at all. The magic circle then vanished.

As it disappeared I ran towards Asia. Then she opened her eyes, stared at mine and said "Issei? Is that you?"

"Asia!" I screamed as I hugged her. She was alive. That was all that mattered to me. That she was alive.

 **Shirou POV**

They really have trust issues. I was going to comfort the guy because I know how it feels being unable to save someone. Illya.

They brought me to this school house. It's kinda weird for a base of operation. Then again my own house was used to make a plan to attack Ryuudou temple.

I was in the basement. I'm not complaining. Wasn't that bad. But it was the perfect time to think.

So that hole the grail made was a portal to another dimension. If so then what happened to Gilgamesh? Is he still alive? If he is what is he doing now?

Where am I? Was that winged person have something to be involved with a magus? Or was it another type of servant?

How about Tohsaka? Is she alright? Did she make it out of there alive at all with Shinji Matou?

And where am I? Another world? The future? The past? Can't be the past so far though. Still could be a possibility that this is the past of an alternate universe.

Before I could continue my thoughts the redhead girl came downstairs to the basement where I was.

"It seems that we could use a chat for now." She said as she was glaring into my very eyes. The look of seriousness, and violence. I simply looked up from my chair and said. "Yes. Yes it is."

She walked down the stairs and went to the chair in front of me and said "My name is Rias Gremory." Then she expanded black wings at her back with no feathers. "And I am a devil."

'I'm going to have a long way home, aren't I?' I thought. Of all things they were devils. Beings of complete evil.

"As much as I want to laugh (even if you're gonna kill me) I think that's pretty badass." I simply said.

"Thank you. Now what did you mean back there when you said that you were supposed to be dead?" She asked.

Then I told her of the holy grail war. Leaving out Unlimited Blade Works and my ability to copy any other sword. I only told her that I could copy the Chinese blades of Archer. Speaking of Archer I also left out the face he was my future self.

So a few changes of the holy grail war here and there.

"I see." She said. "I'm sorry to say that you could be from another dimension because I have not heard of this Fuyuki city."

Then she told me of the Devils. How they add people to peerages by turning them to devils, how they don't kill, and how they aren't as bad as they were in the Bible.

"So I am to ask you, do you want to join my peerage?" She asked out of the blue. I was stunned that she was willing to do that in a matter of seconds.

"I'll think about it." I said. As I stood up from the chair and cut the last bits of rope from my arm and left.

Authors notes.

Sorry about my first one. It was long when I wrote it on my IPad but shows up small on the site. And Yes I write my stories on my IPad

I promise to now make my stories longer.


	2. Ok

Listen. I'm sorry but I hardly have any inspiration for this story any longer. I will continue if I have the inspiration. Meanwhile I have a new story out. Check it out.

And sorry for the long absence.


End file.
